


Caged

by KitKat69



Series: Angst [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Assault, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: Harukawa finishes showering and stares too long at herself.
Series: Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539649
Kudos: 10





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! I have a headcanon that maki has PTSD so heres a small fic of my ptsd from my truama.

Harukawa stared blankly in the mirror. A towel crossed over her chest, the rough fabric barely going past her hips. The mirror was full length and allowed Harukawa to view her entire body. She tightened her jaw and dropped the towel. Her eyes wandered over her slim body, becoming more glossy as she noticed more and more scars.

Hands ghosted over her skin, grabbing her in place that would make one weak. She crossed her legs and pressed her thighs together, jaw starting to ache in pain from the tightness. Harukawa shivered as she felt hands grab her sides and run up her back, along with her stomach. In reality, there was no one there, but in Harukawa’s mind, the person who brought her most pain was there.

Harukawa gripped onto her arms and hunched forward. Strands of her brown, silky hair fell over her shoulders. Her wide eyes scanned her body in the mirror. Images of what  _ he _ had done to her flashed into her mind and she let out a small sob. Regret washed over her and she held onto herself tighter. 

He felt him. All over. Touching her body, digging his nails in. She felt his warm, dark breath on her shoulder and neck. He had touched everywhere on her. There’s not a single spot that hasn’t been tainted with his venom. The flashes kept going, becoming longer. She barely remembered him, how he did what he did. But she remembered it happening. She never remembered the end or the beginning, only that she agreed every time.

Tears streamed down her face and she fell onto her knees. Her mouth wrinkled and opened, ugly sobs leaving her throat.

_ She consented. _ That’s what hurts. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was fear, the pain, the pleasure, or the need to help out. She always tried to make ones she trusted happy. He used that against her, he got close and then became too close. He comforted her and then broke her down. He whispered praise and yelled out profanities. He said he loved her but he didn’t. But she believed him.She knew everything was wrong, it wasn't healthy but she still caved in to him. She always found herself in his arms, soaking in his facade. 

He was gone now though. He’d been put away, locked up for reasons other then what he did to Harukawa. She was safe from him. She knew this too but he was still there. He lingered her body every night, every time she goes outside, every time she sees herself. She sees him there, she knows hes still here. She can’t be free. She can’t escape him.

No matter what she always ends up comparing other lovers to him. She hates doing it but it sorta just happens. She couldn’t get him out of his mind, making her feel even worse about everything. She wanted him to leave, wanted to be free. But she was caged in, unable to do anything but helplessly sob on the ground of an empty house. 


End file.
